


Meet Me In The Archives

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader is an archivist.





	Meet Me In The Archives

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gifs not mine

You met her back in university when she was studying to become a doctor and was double majoring in biochemistry and criminal justice. You were in charge of the archives along with six other individuals. Yet it was you who Alex would come ask for help.

 

On the day she graduated, you were alone in the archives. Your colleagues had gone home hours ago, but you refused to stop. Luckily, you had stayed. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have seen Alex who had been looking for you.

 

“Y/N, I’m glad I caught you. I just wanted to personally thank you for helping me. I wouldn’t have finished my courses and I certainly wouldn’t have been able to graduate today.”

 

“Congratulations, Alex. You don’t have to thank me.”

 

“I do though.”

 

Alex’s voice drops to a whisper and she takes one step closer to you. She looks at your lips and blinks when she realizes where she is.

 

“I should get going. My sister and mom are waiting for me. Bye Y/N.”

 

—————————————————

 

You can’t help think about that night. Especially now that you’re working at the DEO where you have seen her in her tactical gear and in her lab coat.

 

You knew then and you know now that Alex Danvers is capable of anything. You managed to see her every so often when you’d leave the DEO at the same time. You weren’t surprised she didn’t recognize you.

 

It had been 10 years since you last saw one another. But you never forgot that night. She did recognize you when she went to your office buried in the archives section of the DEO.

 

You had been searching for languages that hadn’t been used in centuries to see if there was a connection to a sign Supergirl had drawn into a field using her heat vision when she was under the effects of Red Kryptonite.

 

“Agent Alex Danvers. I’m here to see if a Y/L/N is here.”

 

You heard her voice after 10 years and found it to be as rich as the history you have learned over the years.

 

“Alex.”

 

“Y/N? What are you doing here?”

 

You quickly show her your badge and she immediately relaxes.

 

“Apologies. I just -“

 

“We can worry about that later. I found the sign Supergirl made. It’s a warning of a power that was once locked up by its very creator.”

 

“What kind of power?”

 

“The sign doesn’t give much clues other than Supergirl isn’t the first one to make the sign. Look. This was taken back in 1942. No one noticed because -“

 

“Because it was made on top of collapsed buldings. Someone would need to be actively seeking it and move themselves into position in the skies to see the sign.”

 

“Exactly. Someone is looking for power, and it’s not Supergirl.”

 

“We got her back. The effects should be wearing off soon.”

 

“Excellent. Now, I have to report this to the Director. If you’ll excuse me.”

 

You moved around her.

 

“Y/N, wait. The Director can wait. I can’t.”

 

You turn around and confusion fills your face.

 

“I can’t wait 10 more years to pass.”

 

She kisses you and when she moves to pull back, you return her kiss.

 

“You once taught me that history has a way of repeating itself. That’s why I couldn’t wait 10 more years and not kiss you. It’s just - I learned we should kiss the girls we want to kiss, and seeing you now? I should’ve done this 10 years ago.”

 

“Better late than never. Now I should get going. My number is in your pocket.”

 

After you left Alex, she searched her pockets and sure enough your number written down on a small slip of paper was visible, along with a note that said: “That’s not all I can teach you.”

 

And Alex knew she had so much to learn. And taking a page from history, she wanted to collect and preserve memories with you.


End file.
